


Everything

by mustlovemustypages



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Comfort Food, F/M, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Recovery, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustlovemustypages/pseuds/mustlovemustypages
Summary: She's as silent as ever, standing in the doorway to his hospital room. Mun doesn't even notice her at first, and while he tells himself that it's because of his injury and not who the woman is, he knows deep down it's a lie.





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [longwhitecoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/longwhitecoats/gifts).



When Mun dreams, it is of blood and sweat and fighting. Much the same as when he's awake and lying in the hospital bed with the gunshot wound, except in the dreams there is no pain. And a woman with short black hair is there, her moves almost unnaturally graceful with their clean lines and smooth strokes. 

When he dreams of Sun Bak, it always begins in the middle of a fight, both of them breathing heavily and their skin covered in salty sweat. It feels almost like a dance, swinging and dodging, and spinning and lunging. Compared to real life, they're evenly matched in the dreams, with Mun dodging more successfully and landing more hits.

He always wakes before the end. It takes him a moment to pull himself out of the scene, to reorient himself and realize that he isn't back on that rooftop.

One day, though, when he wakes up, his dream is mirrored in reality because Sun is actually there.

* * *

She's as silent as ever, standing in the doorway to his hospital room. Mun doesn't even notice her at first, and while he tells himself that it's because of his injury and not who the woman is, he knows deep down it's a lie.

Because from the first moment they met, Mun knew she was different and he was intrigued. He thought his interest would wan eventually, but if anything it has increased every time their paths have crossed.

He doesn't know why she's here, but he doesn't think it's to finish the job her brother started when he'd sent a bullet straight into Mun's abdomen. 

So he ponders her reasons for being there while laying in a hospital bed, internal bleeding ceased but the risk of infection still a concern, and comes up blank.

"I'm not going to kill you," she says, but doesn't breach the entry of the door just yet.

The words are unnecessary, because he's already been in several situations where she could have done just that and hadn't. Despite the fact that their initial meeting was caused by a warrant for Sun's arrest, she is the opposite of a criminal. And despite the stoic exterior, Mun knows that she's anything but cold-hearted enough to kill a man already recovering from the edge of death.

"I know." More unnecessary words, but they fill the silence.

With his response out there, she finally enters the room and walks to within a few meters of his side. Solemn brown eyes meet his own and Mun realizes that maybe saying she wasn't going to kill him wasn't at all redundant to Sun. Perhaps that's what she thought his perception of her was - a criminal like her brother.

He goes to speak but pauses when she turns her head ever so slightly to the right, as if she's listening to something. For a moment her expression doesn't change, then she's taking steps closer and sitting down in the nearest chair, back ramrod straight as if being forced against her will to be there.

The thought of anyone forcing Sun to do anything she doesn't want to makes Mun angry, which is an irrational reaction considering that he can count on his hands the number of times they've even exchanged a sentence or two. "You didn't have to come by." She frowns at that and he adds, "I appreciate the gesture, but if it's from guilt because it was your brother who put me here..." He trails off, not knowing how to finish such a loaded sentence. 

Sun looks to her right again, pauses, then says, "That's not why I'm here. Joon-Ki stopped being my brother several bad decisions ago, even if it took me years to realize it." A small sigh escapes her lips at that, and when she turns back to him, her eyes are unreadable. "I came here to see for myself that the reporter on TV was telling the truth - that you are alive."

Her answer has Mun's eyebrows rising, because that means it would have mattered to her if he'd died. It sets something afloat in his chest at the thought, a fluttering that has nothing to do with his injury and everything to do with the woman sitting next to him. 

The pain medication for his injuries causes him to zone out for a few minutes and he may even fall asleep, but when he becomes cognizant he realizes Sun is crying silently in her seat. She's just watching him with those intense eyes of hers, wet drops trickling down her face. When he raises a hand up instinctually to wipe them away, Sun flinches and puts her own hand to her face, as if not realizing what her body had been doing. "Oh." She pauses, then stands up and walks towards the door, turning briefly to look at him and say "I'm glad you're alive" before she leaves.

It takes another two weeks for Mun to be released from the hospital and while he hopes every day for Sun to visit again, the only time he sees her is when he's asleep.

The day he's released, his mother comes to bring him back to his apartment, fusses for a few minutes, then leaves with instructions to rest and eat one of the dozen containers of samgyetang that she has stocked his freezer and fridge with.

Ten minutes after she's left, Mun decides to ignore the doctor's orders and take a long walk. He needs to get out in the open air after being confined inside for so long. However, when he opens his door, Sun is standing there, a white paper bag in hand.

Her hand isn't raised to knock and he wonders briefly how long she's been there. Instead of commenting on that though, he just smiles and says, "You constantly surprise me."

That gets him a genuine smile back, wide and overtaking her face before Sun reigns it into a small grin, no teeth. 

"What have you got there?" he asks, leaning closer to see if he can peer inside the bag.

Sun's grin ticks for a moment, then disappears entirely, as if she's hesitant to answer. "Samgyetang."

Mun doesn't tell her he already has that soup in abundance, instead gesturing her inside and offering to get some bowls. Sun shakes her head and for a moment, Mun thinks she's going to leave and his stomach tightens.

But then she places a hand on her abdomen, mirroring where he was shot, and tells him to sit down. 

He, of course, complies, although wearily, and watches as she heads into his kitchen, then listens as drawers and cabinets are opened. It's a mere minute later when she comes back with two bowls and utensils.

They eat in silence, although it's not uncomfortable and not entirely silent really with the slurping and stirring.

When they've finished, Sun goes to take his empty bowl to the kitchen but Mun pulls it back. She raises her eyebrows at him and it's more emotion than he's seen from her ever and he wonders if this is what she's like with her closer acquaintances.

"I can wash my own dishes," he argues, and when she goes to reach for the bowl again he adds more gently, "I'm fine. Really."

Sun's gaze softens at that and her eyebrows return to their normal level. Nodding, she stands and gestures for him to go first. "I wash. You dry."

* * *

Things don't change drastically after Sun's visit to Mun's apartment. He is allowed back to work on light duty, and soon he's dived back into his old cases as well as some that are new, although he's not allowed to leave his desk just yet.

The main difference, and it's at once small and almost imperceptible to an outsider but also _everything,_  is that Sun keeps showing up in his life. Before, it was him pursuing her - for the warrant, at her parents' graves. Now it's a mutual pursuit.

In the beginning, it's just her bringing him soup and asking how he's feeling, but when he's finally allowed back to work, she surprised him by taking him to her gym to celebrate. 

It's not the usual way that people celebrate happy news, and Sun doesn't even really call it a celebration anyways. Instead, when he tells her that he's allowed to return, she grins and tells him they are going to her gym.

The grin in itself is enough for Mun, as each time Sun smiles Mun feels like he has just won an Olympic medal. He's seen her in public enough with her neutral expressions and unwavering gaze, and each smile is a victory.

When they get to the gym, it's clear that he is not going to be exercising much himself. His doctor is allowing him light exercise so he heads straight for a treadmill and Sun walks to a punching bag not far away.

He thinks it's her way of letting him into her life, and while it's simple, the gesture is recognized. 

When there's a particularly loud thud, his attention is drawn to the woman in the corner, her hands positioned on either side of the bag and head tilted against it, chest heaving from exertion. She's exorcising her demons and he's sure that there's more out there than he's even aware of right now.

It hits him then, a light sheen of sweat dotting his temples and the rhythmic sound of punching filling the air - he _wants_ this. Wants a life where they go to the gym on a regular basis, occasionally sparring although most of the time in their own separate sections. Wants a life where they eat meals together every night and celebrate the little things and the big things in their own way. No fanfare or pomp, just them.

Mun knows that's not what this gesture is meant to convey. Sun's not giving him that. She's probably not ready to give that to anyone after just experiencing so much torment from someone considered her blood. But despite that, Mun wants it anyways. Wants it - her, them... and he's willing to wait as long as it takes.

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I read the suggestion in your letter about having Sun visit Mun in the hospital, I knew I had to write it. Hurt/Comfort is my favorite plot point.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and that you have a very happy holiday wherever you are!


End file.
